This Summer
by Cena Beana
Summary: Iruka-sensei has assigned a over the summer project, What does Sasuke think of Sakura now that she has seemed to have changed over the summer.


' Im going to be late.. and on the first day too!' The bell rang loud and clear right as Sakura Haruno burst into her class room. "Your just in time Sakura" Iruka is Sakura's teacher until she could graduate and be appointed to a team. He was young and actually quite attractive.'Sakura was surprised he wasn't already married. 'I'm okay working with anyone as long as its not Naruto. ' I don't really know him…' "SAKURA- CHAN I SAVED YOU A SPOT!" 'But he sure does seem to know me'. Quickly, she sat next to some random guy, pretending to not have heard the hyper active boy. Looking around the room she saw a large majority of the girls were crowded at one particular desk. ' Sasuke's desk for sure' Sakura thought wistfully. ' The poor guy has to go through this every day. Fangirls asking outrageous thing like, "Will you marry me?" and "I love you Sasuke- kun!". Finally Iruka - sensei spoke up and Naruto managed to shut his mouth, while the fangirl's groaned in annoyance but sat in seats that were closest to Sasuke. "Thank you for your your attention, I welcome you all back to the academy and hope you all had a great summer- "I KNOW I DID, I WENT OUT FOR RAMEN EVERY NIGHT AND-" " And I'm sure you wrote all about it as part of your summer project, right Naruto?" Iruka slipped in. " Uh …yeah." "Your summer project was to be about what you did this summer and how it can relate to being a shinobi." Sensei coughed gaining every one attention once more. "Now, Naruto sense you seem so keen on socializing today , why don't you go first?" Of course, knowing Naruto his summer was filled with lazy days of eating ramen and he said that it related to being a shinobi because it gave him the strength to train every day. After a few students had gone up, Sakura's name was called. Her face turned almost as pink her hair. Ignoring the snickers she heard she grabbed her paper and walked to the front of the class gave her an encouraging smile and motioned for her to begin, "This summer I went on a trip to Eygpt with my family. The first day I arrived in Eygpt my parents and I decided to go shopping. On our way there we got stuck in traffic for hours but as we moved on I noticed a little boy walking toward our car. In fact many young boys were approaching cars also stuck in traffic. They each knocked on a car window, but for some reason none of the passengers rolled down their windows. They simply ignored them. Soon the boy arrived and promptly knocked on our car window. The boy beamed as my father rolled down his window. That was when I noticed his attire. His face was streaked with dirt and one of his front teeth were jeans were torn and tight on his gangly body, though his shirt seemed to somehow fit him just fine. The boy looked about eight years old and held a bouquet of flowers. The child slyly asked if father would like to buy flowers for the beautiful woman beside him. Surprisingly my father accepted and bought every single shriveled up rose in the boy's arms. The young boy practically radiated with happiness and thanked my father repeatedly, then ran, bare footed down the dirtied side walk. As the traffic cleared out I realized that despite the fact that father had given the roses to my mother, he didn't exactly do it for her. He did it simply for the child's well being. That day, when I returned to my hotel room I knew exactly what to write for my summer report. I also learned a lesson that day. I learned that being a shinobi isn't about being popular or being the strongest. It's about helping those who need help from you when others ignore their pain and suffering, its about making their day brighter, even if just a little." Sakura shyly lifted her eyes to meet an awed audience. Then slowly, her classmates stood and clapped admiringly. (Naruto being the loudest). Sakura then met the eyes of the Uchiha. His deep onyx eyes studying her as if she were an alien. Sakura blushed heavily and walked swiftly to her seat. "I am very impressed Sakura, you really got into this project and understood what it really means to be a shinobi, Iruka exclaimed. "Thank you sensei", Sakura timidly replied. Students quickly left for home as the bell rang. Leaving behind two students. Sakura heard a cough and turned around to come face to face with two smoldering eyes. Sakura gasped inwardly in surprise. "I thought your project was pretty good and…..I'll see you tomorrow….Sakura. The shocked girl simply stood for what seemed like hours. Then quietly asked herself "Did he just blush?."


End file.
